


let's do this like a prison break

by slybrunette



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slybrunette/pseuds/slybrunette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She should've just dove in the deep end. She can swim after all; it's Lexie she's not so sure about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's do this like a prison break

"On a scale of one to gay – "

And that's all she gets out before Lexie's a giggling wreck, shaking shoulders and this little vibrating hum that flows throughout her body, one that Arizona can feel at the point where their thighs touch. There's a drop of tequila that dribbles out of the corner of her mouth as a result, and there's a moment where Arizona almost sweeps it away with her thumb, kisses the corner of Lexie's lips, but the back of the other woman's hand comes up to wipe at it and the moment is lost.

The potential for others isn't.

"Is that a serious question?" Lexie asks, when this latest onslaught is over – and Arizona would be lying if she didn't admit that the sight of it hadn't brought a smile to her own face, maybe a laugh that escaped her throat, unguarded – and her eyes are wide, unblinking.

Arizona's biggest mistake is trying to think on the answer, when she should've just dove in the deep end first. She can swim. It's Lexie she's not sure about.

Lexie looks like she's going to run now, looks like she's going to pull back and leave a good foot of space between them but when she moves her hand, looking for purchase on the bed – when did they end up in her bedroom? – to do just that, Arizona makes a grab for her, first catching her wrist and then sliding down until fingers intertwine. Lexie's hands are damp from the condensation on her glass and her nails are blunt; fingers curl against skin all the same.

"Yes," and it's only been twenty seconds but Lexie looks like she's forgotten her question already. Arizona squeezes their joined hands, "Let's call this one."

The other woman looks down, and her thumb begins to brush against the back of Arizona's hand, soft skin and the faintest hint of blue veins underneath it. "Okay," Lexie says, "I'm okay with one."

She gets that their going to do this in steps. She also gets that it's all foreplay, made up on the spot. And it's up to her. She uses the hand that was previously balancing her on the bed to push Lexie's hair behind her ear – brunette again, nothing like her sister or her boyfriend's ex wife; nothing like anybody she would be compared to – and then let it slide languorously down Lexie's cheek, tracing her jaw line.

She shifts, angles her body so that she can whisper against Lexie's ear, close enough for Lexie to feel her breath, close enough to smell her skin, her hair, body wash and conditioner that reminds her of pomegranates. "Two."

Lexie shivers, her nod nearly imperceptible.

Maybe she's skipping something when three leads her to run her thumb over Lexie's lower lip, pink-red even without the aid of lipstick, right before she kisses her. Lexie gasps into her mouth, open without much prying, and Arizona can feel the sound shoot straight down between her legs, throbbing clit and damp underwear.

She's been thinking about this for at least half an hour before she said a damn word about scales and numbers. They could still be talking about the weather and her situation wouldn't have changed much.

Lexie's a snuggler. Platonic or not, she likes to be close, whether that means the touch of shoulders or of legs. When she breathes deep, Arizona can feel it, and when she reaches over her for something she can feel Lexie's forearm just ghost across her shirt, her breasts underneath thin cotton and satin further down. She has little need for personal space in this instance and it never bothered Arizona in the slightest, but now it's kind of turning her on.

Or definitely turning her on.

It takes her pulling back for air to realize that their bodies are flush against each other, nipples tightening into hard little peaks and Lexie's hand on her waist. She feels breathless and warm and, with Lexie's thigh sort of between hers, half on top of her as it is, Arizona feels a little like grinding against it.

But. There are steps. She created her own problem.

Usually, she doesn't do that. She fixes problems. Creates plans of action and follows through.

So. Counting.

"Three," she says, to keep it straight, and then moves her mouth to Lexie's neck, sucking and biting at the skin on the underside of her jaw, working her way down the column of her throat as she maneuvers them so that she's the one on top, hovering over Lexie, straddling her thigh, instead of the other way around. It provides better access, not to mention the fact that she's the one doing the testing here. She's in charge.

She forgets to say four as she presses a kiss to her collarbone but it's implied, her hands palming Lexie's breasts, cupping and circling her thumbs over her nipples; she tries to bend, move her mouth to accomplish the same but with her tongue, when she feels hands on her back, pressing her closer. Arizona feels the catch of her bra release before she figures out that Lexie's just straight out one upping her.

There goes being in charge. She doesn't mind so much when Lexie tugs on the hem of Arizona's shirt, rucks it up to her chest, and lets Arizona do the rest. The bra goes with it and then she's sitting bare-breasted on the bed as Lexie mimics her attempted movement, her mouth on Arizona's left breast, swirling her tongue and getting her teeth into the mix, scraping gently.

The gasp she lets out means five.

She's just about given up with this all together, just wants to let herself go, and she arches against Lexie's warm, wet mouth on her skin. Her hips rock and Lexie's hand presses down on her thigh, to keep her there, too much denim and bad positioning to get much friction. She wants Lexie's mouth between her legs, pure and simple, but it's supposed to be the other way around.

Lexie pushes on her shoulders and Arizona gives up and falls back against the bed, with Lexie straddling her lap, still fully clothed and kissing a trail down her stomach.

She breaks to ask, "What number are we on?"

"Take your clothes off," Arizona exhales, sounding more desperate than she fully intended.

They're both down to their underwear in record time and Arizona uses the window of time where Lexie's too focused on getting her own bra off to knock her off balance and onto the mattress. Lexie lets out a noise halfway between a shriek and a squeal in surprise, and Arizona eats any words that try to come out afterwards.

For a few moments, they stay like that, just kissing, getting used to the feel of their bodies against each other. They're just drunk enough to be coerced but not drunk enough yet to just go for it.

There's still actual thought and consequences looming on the horizon, and that's the very reason Arizona's going with this.

Anything more would feel too much like taking advantage of circumstances.

Lexie's hand between her legs is a shock to the system, sending a jolt straight through her. Two fingers press flat against Arizona's underwear and she moves against them, trying to push closer, but can't because of the barrier.

"I think there's a flaw in this method."

"Yeah?"

"It's supposed to be about how far I'll go."

Arizona's on her back again and Lexie's hooked her thumbs underneath the sides of her panties, pulling them down until they're around her knees. Her hands pause there, and she can feel them shake.

"You sure you don't – "

"No – " there's clearly more she wants to say but she doesn't. She just goes for it. Scoots back up Arizona's body and teases her fingers down Arizona's stomach, past where her waistband would've been, and then does the same thing she did blindly, pressing her fingers against her and them sliding them in.

The wait is agonizing, but it makes the sensation of Lexie slipping one tentative finger inside of her, then two, that much better. She lets out a groan, amping up the volume for Lexie's benefit. They're alone. They can do this with the door open if they want.

Lexie seems to take the sound as the praise it is, pumping slowly at first, then a little faster. It takes her a little while to get the angle worked out, to get her fingers to curl just right inside of her, to figure out to add a third, but Arizona is nothing if not patient. She shifts her hips, and spreads her legs wide, one leg bent at the knee, and Lexie gets the hang of it soon enough.

When she flexes her hand and gets her clit in the process this crosses the line from pretty good to fucking fantastic. She moans, unintentionally loud this time, and Lexie does it again, to elicit a response. She gets one.

"Oh god," she says, and Lexie slows down. Arizona opens her eyes, having let them flutter closed and stay that way a moment ago, and she realizes Lexie's not backing off. She's drawing it out.

Her hips jerk and Lexie leans down to press a kiss to her mouth. Arizona gladly tangles her hands in Lexie's hair, pulls just tight enough that she can feel Lexie pick up the pace a little. She nips at her lower lip, for good measure, and she can feel Lexie against her bare leg; she's wet too, wants this just as much as Arizona does.

"Ten?" Lexie asks, a small smile, and Arizona would laugh if she weren't so wound up and intent upon one thing and one thing only. "Well, not ten but – one to gay, so gay?"

"Gay," and she barely gets the word out before Lexie pushes in more vigorously than before. It doesn't take long for her to come, gasping and arching and convulsing around Lexie's hand. Lexie keeps moving her fingers throughout, slowing down gradually, and it drives her nuts, makes her feel raw as the last of the aftershocks wear off.

Lexie sits back and there's no mistaking the way she's beaming, proud of herself.

With good reason.

"Okay," Arizona says, after a minute or so, to catch her breath and come down.

"Okay?"

She works a smile up to her lips, something wicked and mischievous. "My turn."

In seconds, she's back on top.

There's no question as to which side of the scale she's on.


End file.
